


Charlie's Crime and Colby's Punishment

by zibal_01



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 4, Episode 18, "When Worlds Collide".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Crime and Colby's Punishment

Charlie’s Crime and Colby’s Punishment

The date had been arranged a week previously – before the PIF case, which turned in to the IRA case, exploded on them, but neither man had cancelled.

Colby pulled his car into Charlie’s drive, surprised to see a black, FBI SUV sitting in the driveway.  His surprise was multiplied tenfold when he approached the house; Charlie was being led out, in handcuffs.

“Charlie, what’s going on?” Colby ran up to the men.

“I’m sorry, Mr...” The agent looked at Colby expectantly.

“Agent,” Colby corrected.  “Agent Colby Granger, FBI.”  He slid his badge from his pocket, confirming his identity.

“Professor Eppes has surrendered himself into federal custody,” the agent advised.  “I’m taking him downtown for questioning.”

“Charlie, what happened?  Do you want me to come with you?” Colby was really concerned.

“I’m ok Colby.  You don’t need to come with me.  I’ve got my lawyer.”  Charlie hesitated.  “Go and talk to Don.  And don’t worry about me.”  Charlie smiled briefly, before being led away.

*****

Colby watched the car containing Charlie drive away before knocking on the front door.  Don answered, surprised to see Colby standing there.

“Colby.  What are you doing here?”

“Charlie and I were going out tonight.  We’ll not be doing that now.”

“You and Charlie were going out?  What?  Like on a date going out?”

Colby blushed.  This was not how he had intended for Don to find out he was dating Charlie.  Colby held up a hand.  “Don.  Now isn’t the time.  What’s going on with Charlie?”

“He emailed Phil Sanjrani’s work to four universities in Pakistan.”

“Surely he knew what would happen if he did that?”

“Don,” Alan’s voice shouted from inside the house.  Are you going to make Colby stand on the doorstep all night?”

“You’d better come in.”  Don showed Colby into the house.

Alan was sat in an easy chair in the living room.  He glanced over his paper at Colby.

“Good evening, Colby.  What brings you here tonight?”

Colby smiling sheepishly.  “Charlie and I were going out tonight,” he paused, “but it looks like Charlie had other plans!”

Colby turned to Don.  “He knew what would happen, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Don replied.  “Sometimes my genius brother can be so stupid.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“Nope.  We have to leave it to his lawyer to sort it out for him.  Do you want a beer?”

“Yeah.  Thanks Don.”

“Join me in the kitchen.”  It was a demand, not a suggestion.  Colby followed, trepidation coursing through his body.

*****

As Colby entered the kitchen, Don had the fridge door open.  Colby stood patiently, waiting for Don to retrieve the beers and close the fridge.

“Have a seat,” Don handed over a beer, directing Colby to sit.

“So, you and Charlie...”

Colby sipped his beer, blushing deeply.  “Me and Charlie...”

*****

Three hours, and too many beers later, when Charlie returned from questioning he found Don and Colby still talking in the kitchen.

“Hey, Charlie,” Don acknowledged him.

“Don.  Colby.”  Charlie hesitated.  “Colby, what are you doing here still?”

“Talking to Don; waiting for you to come home,” Colby stood, drunkenly taking Charlie’s hand.  “You missed our date.  Now, I want to ravish you.”

“Colby!  How much have you had to drink?”  Charlie enquired.  “You do realise Don is in the room.”

“Yeah,” Don commented.  “I’ve heard enough about what goes on between you two tonight.”  Don chuckled at Charlie’s look of utter disbelief.

*****

Charlie escorted Colby to his bedroom.  Closing the door behind him, Charlie turned to Colby.

“Ok, Colby.  So what exactly did you tell Don?”

“He just wanted to know how long we’d been dating.”  Colby blushed.  “And then he asked about...about...you know the logistics.”

“The logistics?”

“You know.”  Colby was getting more and more flustered by the minute.  “Who...who...tops...”  Colby brought his head up sharply, realising exactly what he had told Don.

“Strip,” Charlie commanded.

The tone of Charlie’s voice sobered Colby instantly.  He blinked, eyes fixing on Charlie’s.

“I said “strip”; now, do it!”

Colby pulled his polo shirt over his head, dropping it at his feet.  As he unbuckled his belt, he toed his shoes off.  Maintaining eye contact with Charlie, Colby unbuttoned his jeans, easing the zip down.  He slid his jeans past his hips, letting them drop and pool round his ankles before stepping out of them.  Lifting his feet he removed his socks.

“Leave your boxers.”

Colby obeyed unquestionably.  He never questioned Charlie in the bedroom; Charlie was in charge – always.  Colby had given him complete control; submitted fully; willingly; the trust between them absolute, so much so that Colby did not need to be reminded of the rules; did not need to be reminded to drop to his knees; to place his hands, fingers interlocked, behind his back; to hang his head.  Full submission.

“Good boy,” Charlie muttered, fingers twining in Colby’s short hair.  He pulled Colby’s head back sharply.  “I’ve had a long day.  I was going straight to bed, but now I have to deal with you.  You’ve been talking out of turn, haven’t you?”

“Yes, sir.  Sorry, sir,” Colby responded.

“You have to be punished.”

“Yes, sir.”

Charlie released Colby’s hair; Colby’s head dropped.  “You’ll spend the night on your knees, considering your actions.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“We’ll talk in the morning.”  Charlie turned from Colby, leaving the agent on his knees considering the mistake he had made talking to Don.

*****

Colby did as he had been ordered, ignoring the pains wracking his body for the deeper emotional pain of upsetting Charlie.  He shouldn’t have spoken to Don – certainly shouldn’t have dropped the fact that Charlie topped him.

*****

When Charlie rose in the morning Colby was still on his knees.  Charlie’s heart leapt at the thought that Colby had followed his instructions, then sank at the thought of the pain he would be in from kneeling for so long.  He rounded Colby, crouching in front of him.

“You can stand up now.”  Charlie watched as Colby struggled to his feet.  “Sore?”  Colby nodded.  “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, sir.”  Colby’s voice was quiet, but his tone sincere.

“Good.  You can sit on the bed now.”

“Thank you, sir.”  Colby sat on the bed, eyes still down.  Charlie could feel the shame of his betrayal flowing off Colby.

“Relax, Colby.  You’ve been punished.  We still need to talk about it, but that can wait until later.”  Charlie paused, trying to work out how to tell Colby what had happened.  In the end, he decided directness was easiest.

“Colby.  I’ve lost my security clearance.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
